brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SunsetKitten/Reclipse, part NO MORE CHRISTMAS (OR RECLIPSE)
Reclipse is here! Oh no... (Chrome crashed when I was about to click "Publish" and I had to write this WHOLE FLIPPING THING AGAIN. Due to this, I'm currently in a state of T R U E S A L T.) And now, since everyone hates Reclipse for some reason, I'm not publishing any more. Read the outro text to find out why. ---- iFauxy: So let's continue with the story Sunset: No more Christmas... I can finally breathe again D0ge: swats tree on head I CAN'T!! Jwle: Does this mean we're not gonna have the old friends come here? ?????: They're coming don't worry. Hopefully one of them will GUESS MY NAME Sunset: Who would want to ?????: You, if I gave you a Cosmog in Randomizer once trading is added Sunset: I WILL GUESS Mega: So what's happening now Angelic: We're waiting for new characters to arrive Sunset: ARE YOU... POKEGEEK?? ?????: YES Tigerlord: What on earth is happening here? Jwle: Hey you're new Tigerlord: I guess I am. ShadowPikachu: Team Ecloudy is back... iFauxy: Wut ShadowPikachu: We said we'd be back once we had gotten stronger, and we have... iFauxy: o h a i d e r e i r e m e m b e r y o u Pokefreak: We've got the strongest Pokemon... Pokegeek: Are you me? Pokefreak: I don't think so Logopedia: We're going to take over Roria... Gyradoes: Hang on, HOW strong exactly? Pokefreak: 6x31, good-natured, max-happiness, fully-EV-trained, max-level Pokemon Gyradoes: WOW THAT'S STRONG Youtubegirl: I'm back from the dead... Jwle: So you are Pokegeek: THAT'S SO COOL! >w< I wanna join! ShadowPikachu: How strong are your Pokemon? Pokegeek: 5x31 but they're missing IVs in the attack they don't use ShadowPikachu: Sure iFauxy: Wait why are you gonna take over Roria i thought that team ecloudy was good Tigerlord: Careful there, Faux. I'll demote you from the Grammar Police if you don't use proper grammar at all times. iFauxy: Alright, fine! Komasahn: What's with the new people.. anyone? Angelic: I'll never join Sunset: Me neither D0ge: Anyways, if you're interested in joining a team NOT bent on mass murder and world destruction- Pokefreak: Hey! D0ge: Join my team! Gyradoes: What is it called? Mega: I think we already know... D0ge: TEAM ETERNAL!! Sunset: Sounds good to me Angelic: Me too Jwle: I'll stay on the sidelines, not participating in either team's shenanigans. ShadowPikachu: Join Team Ecloudy! It's really strong! Tigerlord: However strong it may be, Team Ecloudy is nothing compared to the full might of the Grammar Police. Logopedia: Jwle! Tigerlord! We'll give you all the Arcanines and Woopers you could ever dream of! Jwle: TEAM ECLOUDY FOREVER! TEAM ETERNAL NEVER! Tigerlord: I suppose so, if this is what it comes down to. Sunset: DANGLING MODIFIER Tigerlord: "It" is not a dangling modifier. The phrase "if this is what it comes down to" means that "it" refers to the current situation. Sunset: Sure fine whatever Gyradoes: I bet that Team Ecloudy won't give me a Gyradoes from Bob's Magik Pond Youtubegirl: Sadly we're outta Pond Passes D0ge: TEAM ETERNAL ISN'T Gyradoes: Well I suppose I'll join Eternal then Sunset: So here are the teams Mega: I'll join Team Ecloudy D0ge: Wut why Mega: Team Ecloudy seems stronger Komasahn: Me too D0ge: !!! iFauxy: I'm torn between joining the team I created which is now evil, or joining the team I didn't create but it's good Sunset: Faux if you join Eternal I'll hack Lando's account and make him add toilets to PBB iFauxy: SOLD to the team with the mlg t r u e s a l t doggo as a leader Logopedia: I don't care... we're still the more powerful team Gyradoes: Having more members doesn't make you more powerful Pokegeek: Technically it does Angelic: Well, you don't have a Shados, a Geisteon, or a Dirigiblim! iFauxy: It's Driflord actually Pokefreak: We don't need them... we'll take them from you just for the 'Dex after we win... Logopedia: And then we'll take you to our base of operations so you don't get in the way of our plans... Sunset: Has anyone noticed that this team's logic is worse than mine? Everyone: YES. Tigerlord: Prepare for the ultimate battle! Jwle: Aw yiss! Youtubegirl: LET'S DO THIS So, was this good payment for the long wait? Rating for this Reclipse? ★★★★★ ★★★★ ★★★ ★★ ★ EDIT: Since everyone hates this episode (1-star ratings) I'm not gonna be writing another Reclipse. Something wrong? Talk to me on Discord and message-wall me. Right now, though, I don't feel like putting in hours of work just to have everyone dislike what I've done to try to make them happy. Category:Blog posts